PACE - Parenting Our Children to Excellence - is a research-based intervention to support young families in their parenting task through group discussions and activities that address practical childrearing issues and promote child coping-competence. PACE has been delivered successfully in more than 45 preschools and daycare centers over the past 3 years, but it is presented in English and cannot reach a growing population of Latino families. This application reflects community calls for a Spanish version of PACE and is in response to PA-06-181 (formerly PA-03-111) inviting research on adherence to interventions to treat or prevent mental disorders. The PA notes that effective interventions exist but that large segments of those who stand to benefit have no access to them because of multiple barriers, including cultural and language barriers. To remove those barriers, the proposed research will adapt and translate the PACE program into Spanish, develop culturally appropriate recruitment and retention procedures, and pilot test the new program and procedures. Specific aims are, (1) to obtain community input to design a culturally sensitive Spanish program with recruitment and retention procedures that maximize adherence among Latino parents of young children; (2) to adapt and translate the PACE manual and recruitment materials into Spanish in light of community input, and to translate measures not already available in Spanish; (3) to pilot test the new program with six groups of Spanish-speaking families and staff; and (4) to obtain pilot data on program efficacy at post and 3-month follow up, on characteristics of participants or their context that contribute to adherence, and on the applicability of the coping-competence model underling PACE to Latino families. This project represents the first two phases of the IOM's (1994) five phases of prevention research: development of a new, culturally sensitive intervention, and of supportive materials and measures (Phase I), and preliminary testing of the intervention and its underlying model (Phase II). If successful, the P.I. intends to apply for additional funding to conduct a randomized clinical trial (Phase III) and further testing with similar and different Latino subgroups (Phase IV), prior to a dissemination study to test the program's effectiveness when brought to scale (Phase V). to public health: This research will develop and test a Spanish version of the PACE parenting program. It will provide a much-needed service to Latino families who have no access to the English program because of cultural and language barriers, and it will inform public health efforts to improve access and adherence to culturally sensitive interventions to treat or prevent mental disorders. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]